The purpose of this study is to determine if the presence of an asymptomatic antenatal nuchal cord has clinical significance and, if so, are any ancillary findings of potential value in formulating a management plan. Nuchal cords during labor are associated with fetal distress and poor outcomes in some cases. The true incidence of nuchal cords during pregnancy and labor, and the outcome of infants with nuchal cords at these times is unknown. Each pregnant woman will be studied at 24-26 weeks, 30-32 weeks, 36-38 weeks, and labor. Follow-up studies will be done in the infants at five days and one year of life. The presence of nuchal cord will be correlated with biophysical testing at that time and outcomes in the infant (growth, head ultrasound, and Bayley scores).